Auto-scaling is a method used in cloud computing where an amount of computing resources (e.g., servers in a server farm or data center) is scaled automatically. For example, a quantity of active computing resources may be scaled based on a load of the computing resources. Auto-scaling may include scheduled scaling, where computing resources are scaled at a scheduled time. In addition, auto-scaling may include predictive scaling, where computing resources are scaled based on using predictive analytics.